ABC one-shots
by AkiroReika23
Summary: Just a few drabbles on Touken and some Hinato, with Touriko and Hidekane friendship on the side, sprinkled with Tsyukiyama, Banjou and other characters. Enjoy?


**This a Touken fanfic and it basically will be ideas from the alphabet or a story revolving around a certain quote or poems. I had to write this in another account because it will have M-rated scenes and I don't want any of my friends to find out and tease me about it.**

**There might be some other pairings too like Hinami and Ayato or some friendship Touriko and Hidekane. And some letters might repeat themselves for another ship. Like A can have 2 chapters, one for Touken and one for Hinato. There are some stories that might relate to another but mostly it's a one-shot.**

**I hav reviews that say my stories (in my other account) are good, but none of them have ever said anything about my writing. I have read my own and I don't know if it's just me, but every time I read it, it sounds weird and I don't know how to improve it. So tell me if I need any improvements or anything. **

**Anyway, Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tokyo ghoul.**

* * *

><p>A is for Angry<p>

Kaneki slammed Touka against the wall, growling deeply. Touka glared at him and shoved at his chest to try and get him off of her. He leaned back and slammed her back to the wall, his kakugan glowing an intense red as he heard her muffled cry.

It took a lot to anger Kaneki and even then he would normally hold it in and attempt to rationalize things. But now, he was livid and all thoughts on being rational were burnt away like flames.

"Kaneki." Touka hissed as her back dug painfully against the wall.

A bit of blood had trailed out of Touka's mouth and it soon disappeared by Kaneki's tongue. He licked the corner of her lips before smashing them together. He forcefully wiggled his tongue in her mouth and taunted her own tongue to play with his.

Touka moaned and gripped his shoulders to pull him closer, the pressure on her back lessening as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kaneki groaned at the new weight, delighted to feel her closer to him. He yanked off her tattered shirt without permission, surprising Touka when she suddenly felt the cool air brush against her skin.

He trailed his mouth downwards and bit down hard on Touka's collarbone. He gingerly lapped up the blood seeping out, continuing to place a few more marks around her body. "Mine." He growled in her ear.

Touka gasped as he surprised her again by flinging her on the mattress. She tried to get up but Kaneki pushed her down and used his body to sandwich her between him and the bed. Touka shivered a little at how Kaneki was roughly treating her. Before, he would trouble himself for an hour before deciding to kiss her on the cheek and now, he didn't give a rat's ass about fucking her brains out. It turned her on to see a dominant Kaneki.

She moaned loudly when he tore off her bra and started suckling on one of her breast. She gave a cry when he bit down and used his tongue to soothe it, moving on to the next one to give the same treatment. Touka started to tug off his shirt but he grabbed her wrist and pinned them down, tilting his head up to glare at her.

She glared back and started to struggle, trying to feel as much as he was feeling her. Her struggles were futile as he was stronger than her, taking off her shorts and underwear with ease off her moving legs.

He nudged her closed legs apart and settled in between, grinding against her soaking clit. Touka's movements stopped as she let out a mewl, wrapping her legs around his waist again to secure him. Kaneki's arousal spiked when he heard her mewl, so he wasted no time in unzipping his pants.

Not bothering to take his pants off, Kaneki took out his erection and buried in deep into Touka's pussy. He groaned in satisfaction as Touka cried out.

He didn't bother to see her pained face as he thrusted his hips hard. Touka whimpered as he started to gain speed, buckling his hips against hers forcefully. Pain had ebbed away quickly and Touka started enjoying it, moaning every time she felt him brush against her inner walls.

She gave up trying to keep up with him and instead decided to lay back and enjoy. Kaneki opened his eyes to see her dainty body covered with sweat and her face showing pure bliss. No, he was angry at her, she wasn't suppose to feel good.

He pulled out and internally smirked when she weakly protested. He flipped her over so that her ass was in the air, rubbing his head against her clit to tease her. He smirked in triumph when she let out a frustrated groan, jerking her hips back to slide him in.

He pulled away so that only the head would come in contact. He smacked her ass and was enjoyed to hear her yelp.

"You should listen to me more often, Tou-ka-cha-n." He purred in her ear, pulling her hips towards his so he could be buried in her again.

She panted as Kaneki covered her small body with his, thrusting his hips wildly to reach his climax. He grunted as he went in and out of her, the feeling of release so close. Touka screamed when she came and relaxed when Kaneki had came with her too.

She started to pant heavily before moaning loudly again, her second climax growing in the pit of her stomach. It seems Kaneki wasn't done with her, he kept rolling his hips as his frustration slowly ebbed away with each thrust.

Touka's throat had become sore from screaming her climax out three times. She couldn't even feel her legs as Kaneki pounded into her a few more times before collapsing next to her. He gathered her in his arms as they shared a sweaty embrace.

"Promise me you'll never do that again." Kaneki whispered to her as they drifted off.

"Promise me you'll never play hero again." Touka snapped back tiredly.

Kaneki chuckled and pulled her closer to him, afraid she might disappear again. Never again was he going to let her out of his sight and let her take on every dove she saw.

"You make me so angry sometimes." Kaneki sighed.

"At me?" Touka asked dryly.

"At myself too." Kaneki answered honestly as he kissed her forehead.

Touka frowned a little as she felt guilty, pulling his head down to attach their lips together softly, apologizing at the same time. Kaneki smiled, his anger towards his girlfriend vanishing. It was hard to stay mad at her anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is actually my first sex-shot...and truth to be told, I'm kinda feeling embarrassed. It's normal right?<strong>

**Anyway, there are more chapters to come and sorry this chapter didn't really portrait anger, I tried to make it a little more forceful but I couldn't. The thought of Touken being a happy couple isforever imprinted into my mind. **

**._." Sorry**

**Anyway, review and comment on my improvements.**

**Cya soon~~~ Paine**


End file.
